The present techniques relate to the field of organometallic compositions, olefin polymerization catalyst compositions, and methods for the polymerization and copolymerization of olefins using a catalyst composition.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Polyolefins can be made using catalysts and various types of polymerization reactors that cause the combination of various monomers, such as alpha olefins, into chains of polymer. These alpha olefins are obtained from processing hydrocarbons, such as oil, into various petrochemicals. Different properties may be obtained if two or more different alpha-olefin monomers are polymerized to form a copolymer. If the same alpha-olefin is used for polymerization, the polymer can be referred to as a homopolymer. As these polymer chains are developed during polymerization, they can form solid particles, such as fluff or granules, which possess certain properties and impart various mechanical and physical properties to end products comprising these polymers.
Products made from polyolefins have become increasingly prevalent in society as plastic products. One benefit of these polyolefins is that they are generally non-reactive when put in contact with various goods or products. In particular, plastic products from polyolefin polymers (such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and their copolymers) are used for retail and pharmaceutical packaging (such as display bags, bottles, and medication containers), food and beverage packaging (such as juice and soda bottles), household and industrial containers (such as pails, drums and boxes), household items (such as appliances, furniture, carpeting, and toys), automobile components, fluid, gas and electrical conduction products (such as cable wrap, pipes, and conduits), and various other industrial and consumer products.
Many methods are used for the manufacture of products from polyolefins, including but not limited to, blow-molding injection-molding, rotational molding, various extrusion methods, thermoforming, sheet molding and casting. The mechanical requirements of the end-product application, such as tensile strength and density, and/or the chemical requirements, such as thermal stability, molecular weight, and chemical reactivity, typically determine what type of polyolefin is suitable and provides the best processing capabilities during manufacture.